Aging is an important risk factor for most chronic diseases and is the primary factor for the majority of morbidity and health care expenditures in developed nations. Decreased cellular function associated with cellular senescence results in the disorders and dysfunctions typically associated with aging mammalian cells. A potent inducer of cellular senescence is (epi)genomic stress, which can result from direct DNA damage, dysfunctional telomeres, disrupted chromatin or strong mitogenic signals. Additionally cellular senescence can cause chronic inflammation through the senescence-associated secretory factors (SASF).
There exists an ongoing need for compositions and methods that improve cellular functions that have been negatively impacted due to one or mechanisms associated with cellular senescence. Further there exists an ongoing need for compositions and methods to improve the cellular health of a subject.